Topping
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: Matt and Mello are back at Wammy's after the Kira case, trying to relax. Linda and her friend, North, a Wammy OC, make that difficult by posing an awkward question to them. Rated T for excessive swearing. One-shot.


**_Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Guess what. I'm procrastinating again!! That's right, instead of writing the next chapter to Praying To Be Saved, I decided to write this one-shot. Hehe, I'm so mean to you all. Yeah, sorry about that…_**

**_So, this is (very) loosely based on an RP I was a part of last week on Gaia Online. I was playing Mello. I'm just basing this on a short part where the Matt I was RPing with bugged Mello until he confessed his love. Yes, it was lame and predictable, but it was fun, so I had to write it up. Ah, yes, Matt was played by xPuppychanx._**

**_Also, the title was suggested to me by a friend who read it before I had it typed up. Thank you so much Catherine Wheels (That would be her username on here, if you want to thank her for the title)! ^_^ I always have a lot of trouble with titles. I think she was joking when she suggested it, but it was just too funny to not use!_**

**_Ah, I should probably add a disclaimer, shouldn't I. I do NOT own Death Note, Matt, Mello, Linda, Wammy's House, or any of the other awesome canon stuff. I do, however, own North. She is my OC. She exists for no reason except to further the plot._**

**_So, enough killing time, I'll just let you read it now. ^^ Thanks for letting me ramble!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Linda, what the hell do you want?" Mello grumbled upon seeing the overly happy girl bounding towards him and Matt.

The two former residents of Wammy's House were back visiting the old orphanage, celebrating the end of the Kira case.

Linda frowned upon hearing Mello's irritated tone.

"I haven't seen you or Matt in years. Is it so bad that I want to talk to you?" she asked, looking from Mello, to Matt, to Mello again.

"No, it's not." Matt said, glancing over at Mello's scowling face before looking at Linda and smiling. "You can sit with us. Mello's just being an ass."

"Shut up Matt…" The blond muttered, glaring at the red head. Matt ignored him.

Linda sat down, careful to sit closer to Matt than to Mello, as that seemed safer.

"…so, ah, how you both been since the end of the Kira case?" Linda asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"We've been alright. We don't have to hide out in that crappy apartment anymore, right Mells?" Matt said cheerfully, turning to look at Mello.

"Yeah, sure…"

"C'mon Mells! You could at least _pretend_ to be happy!"

"Whatever…" Mello mumbled, looking at some tree in the opposite direction of the other people sitting there.

Matt rolled his eyes. 'What's his problem?' he thought to himself before looking back at Linda. "Sorry about him." He said quietly.

"I heard that." Mello muttered, not sure if anyone had heard him.

Linda cleared her throat, preparing to ask another question.

"So I, ah, actually, _we_ have been wondering something…" Her voice got quiet and she blushed pink, looking down at her hands.

"We?" Matt asked, wondering who else she was talking about.

"Um…well…most of the girls here…" Linda mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"What the hell is everyone saying?!" Mello asked angrily, turning to glare at Linda, who began blushing red.

Matt sighed a bit and put a hand on Linda's shoulder. "It's alright. Just ask." He said, wanting to know what had her so nervous.

"Well…we were wondering if you two were…well, you know…together…" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper by the end when she trailed off.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, broken a few minutes later by North, one of the other girls from Wammy's.

"Hey Linda!!" North called, running towards them. "Did you find out which one of them tops yet?" She asked excitedly, not caring that the two people she was referring to were sitting right there.

Mello was livid. He looked over at North, his eyes wide. "You've been talking about us doing…_that_?" He asked, barely able to speak.

"Yeah, of course we have. I mean, you guys are obviously into each other." North said, matter-of-factly. She didn't even seem to care how awkward the subject she'd just brought up was.

Matt's eyes widened and he blushed light pink as he looked over at the blonde, who was looking more dangerous by the second. "We're not 'into each other' like that…" He said, though the words came out more timid than he meant them to.

"Not that it matters if you admit to it or not. We all know Matt's topping Mello anyways." North said, not knowing when to shut up.

"North, maybe we should leave them alone." Linda mumbled, knowing that they were entering dangerous territory.

At this point, Mello couldn't control himself anymore. If the girls wanted to think he and Matt were together, fine, he could handle that; but the fact that they thought he would ever allow someone else to dominate him was infuriating.

"Where in the hell did you get the idea…" Mello said slowly, standing up and walking over to North. "…that I would _ever_ let Matt top me if we were together like that?" he asked his voice rising.

North stayed there, not moving an inch, and started to say something before noticing that Matt had stood up and was looking at Mello.

"Mello? Are you saying I wouldn't be able to top you?" His voice was calm and he was no longer blushing. Even so, his eyes showed that he was a little upset by what the blonde had said.

"Of course I am!" Mello snapped, his eyes fixed in a glare.

"There's no way Mello. You're lighter than me and I'm stronger. You wouldn't be able to top me unless I let you." Matt replied, taking a step closer to Mello.

Linda jumped up and went to stand behind North, not wanting to get in the middle of what was happening, but still wanting to be around in case something happened.

"Are you questioning my strength?!" Mello asked, turning to face Matt, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah." Matt said simply.

"Shut up." Mello ordered.

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"You're asking for it!"

"I am."

Mello lost it completely and charged Matt, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground.

"HA!" He laughed triumphantly. "Admit you were wrong!"

Matt looked a bit surprised, but aside from that, the attack didn't seem to faze him. "Sneak attacks aren't really fair, you know?" He spoke calmly before peeling the blonde off and switching positions so that he was on top.

Mello's face fell and he began struggling to get free, but Matt was stronger than he looked.

"Matt…get…off!!" Mello demanded, trying to push the gamer away.

"Not until you admit you were wrong." Matt replied, smirking a bit.

"Never." Mello spat, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Then I won't move. C'mon Mells, I just want to hear you admit I'm right. Just this once." Matt said, standing his ground.

"Then we're going to be here a long time." Mello replied as he quit moving, glaring up at Matt.

"Oh, I get it." Matt said after a moment, a sly smile on his lips.

"Get what?!" Mello yelled, getting mad again.

"You're enjoying this." Matt said, smirking.

"I AM NOT!!" Mello yelled, trying desperately to get the red head off.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have gotten so defensive." Matt said, enjoying watching Mello freak out over such a small thing.

Mello tried to retort, but he was so flustered that he couldn't form a sentence. 'Damn Linda and North. This is all their fault!' He thought as he scowled and looked away from Matt. 'Like I'm going to admit it. So what if I have feelings for him? He won't feel the same and I'll just look pathetic.'

Matt stopped smiling when Mello looked away from him. 'Crap…I really did make him mad…' He thought, frowning a bit. 'I thought he might feel the same about me as I do about him…guess not…'

Mello looked back at Matt, surprised to see that he was frowning. 'I thought he was enjoying seeing me mad. What's he so upset about?' He thought, eyeing the red head. 'Maybe he won't laugh if I tell him.' The thought gave him a little hope. 'I should just tell him." He thought, forgetting that Linda and North were still there.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt replied, his eyes meeting the blonde's.

"Um-well…Matt, I…" Mello stumbled over the words, almost feeling pressure now to tell Matt how he felt about him.

"Mello, just tell me." Matt said, sighing slightly. He was used to Mello having trouble talking about what he was thinking about when it came to emotional problems.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't. You can tell me."

Mello took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Matt…I-I care about you…a lot…" He said, unable to get himself to say the word "love." 'Did I even get my point across?' He wondered to himself.

Matt was surprised. He hadn't thought Mello would actually say something like that. 'Do you really feel that way? Like I do about you?'

"Mells, are you saying…"

"Yeah Matt, I am." Mello said, cutting Matt off, since he knew what he was going to say.

Matt was still for a moment, staring at Mello, who was staring back at him, both waiting for the other to make the next move. He sat up after a minute, followed by the blonde, who was glad to no longer be in such a compromising position."

'Well, that's it then…' Mello thought, looking at Matt, who still looked surprised. 'He knows. Damn it, I wish he would say something. At least before he was talking to me, which he's not even doing now…' He sighed a bit, looking at his hands. 'Will he even still be friends with me? Or will that be too uncomfortable for him? Damn, I shouldn't have said anything…'

Mello stood up and started walking away, not wanting to stick around to hear Matt's rejection.

Matt was still for a moment, unable to move. Suddenly, he jumped up and looked at Mello, who had gotten quite far in the time it took the red head to regain control of his legs.

"Wait! Mello!" Matt called, running after the blonde.

Mello stopped walking, but didn't turn around, as he was unable to bring himself to face Matt.

"What?" Mello asked quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Mello, did you mean what you said?" Matt asked, stopping a few feet away from the blond, looking at the back of his head.

"I said it once. I'm not saying it again." Mello replied.

"You did mean it then." Matt said quietly, confirming the fact to himself. Within a few seconds, he was right there with Mello, his arms wrapped around his thin body. "I'm so glad." The gamer said softly.

"Wait, what?" Mello asked, shocked to have Matt's arms around him.

"I love you Mello, but I never thought I had a chance with you." Matt said, pulling him closer.

"Re-really?" Mello stuttered, positive he was dreaming, or hallucinating, or something like that.

Matt released Mello just long enough to turn him around so they were facing each other. "I love you Mello; I fucking love you." The red head spoke without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Mello threw his arms around Matt, holding him tight. "I love you too Matt." He said softly, feeling truly happy for the first time in his life, now that he knew Matt returned his feelings.

Meanwhile, Linda and North were still watching, though it was from a distance.

"I don't believe it." Linda said, looking over at North. "We actually got to witness the start of their relationship."

"I know…" North responded, her eyes on the two men. "Just wait until the other girls hear about this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_A/N: Please review! I don't write comedy like this much, so I really want to know what you all think. Thank you so much for reading this! I'll try to have chapter 6 of Praying To Be Saved up very soon. I've written part of it, I just haven't finished it. It's one of those things where I know what I want to have happen, I just can't quite word it like I want to. Anyways, I'll get to work on that next. Very sorry for that wait. ^^;_**


End file.
